


The Friend of My Friend

by kindkit



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles knows everything he needs to know about Cardassians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friend of My Friend

Julian calls it ignorance. "If you'd just join Garak and me for lunch," he says, "you'd see that Cardassians aren't all alike. They're not all _the enemy_."

But Julian's got it wrong. Miles is elbow-deep in Cardassian tech every day, and there's no better window into minds. Cardassian engineering twists the most straightforward purpose, and when you think you've got it sussed, it twists again. It's bloody sneaky and there's no trusting it.

Miles makes sure he's busy Tuesday lunchtimes. He couldn't stand to see that Cardassian telling lies with a smirk on his ugly face. Or Julian smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> The title, of course, riffs on the phrase "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."


End file.
